sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sawneek
Sawneek the Weegeehog is the YTP version of Sonic the Hedgehog just like Sanic is the MLG version. He was created by Weegee for his "Weegee World." He is one of Sanic's main rivals and surprisingly friends in the YTP group. Sawneek has all of Sonic's powers plus many YTP abilities as well, such as firing lasers out of dat pointed index finger of his. Unlike Sanic, Sawneek has two sidekicks: Tuils and a Tails Doll. He got his name from screaming out, "SAWNEEKA!!!!!!" over and over again. Sawneek And Sanic Sawneek is what is known as a being of randomness, which is just a fancy way of saying that Sawneek's very existence causes strange and completely random events to occur out of nowhere, like a cat playing "Chopsticks" on a piano with only his head, or Moar Krabs flying in the sky with a giant jelly donut saying "Insult the briefs!!!" This is both the Weegeehog's blessing and his curse, as wherever Sawneek goes, random things happen. Despite being created by Weegee, Sawneek was not loyal and despised him. He rebelled and convinced a small number of Fakegees to rebel with him. Early on, Sawneek gained a rival, another Weegee-ized version of Sonic called Zonic, a rivalry that lasts to this day. Sawneek's main goal is to kill all the rest of the Weegee World inhabitants, who include Waweegee, Walleo, Wubgee, and multiple others. To this end, he has crossed paths with Malleo and, of course, Sanic, which is the reason why he's in this wiki. Sawneek once accidentally touched a Cosmic Donut which warped him to the MLG universe. Confused about where he was, he attacked Sanic and blasted him with numerous laser beams and explosions. However, Sanic used his MLG powers to block all of Sawneek's attacks. Amazed by his incredible fighting skill, Sawneek stopped the fight and instead asked where he was. Sanic told him he was in the MLG universe and tried to help Sawneek get back to the YTP Universe. Sawneek stayed with Sanic for 3 days in the MLG Universe until a Cosmic Donut appeared out of nowhere and sent him back. Sawneek Meets Sanic Again! Huh, Neat. When Sanic next encountered Sawneek, he was drunk and trying to pants a Toad. He was shrekd by Metal Sanic super-hard, but Sanic stood up for him and shrekd Metal Sanic. Sawneek then replied, "A is a good day at the same thing as a result of the most important thing is that the is a good day at work and the other hand and foot is the most popular web page and click on your computer and video games and activities and events and activities and services and products and solutions that will make you happy birthday party and I'll tell ya that you can get some more followers till I see you in my head and shoulders and the other side effects that I don't think you have." It was unexplained why he said this and why he was back in the MLG Universe. Not Again!!! MOAR Sawneek And Sanic!!! 3 years later, Sawneek decided to take a vacation in the MLG world. He then got chased away by Doge, who hated Sawneek. The Weegeehog got into another fight with Sanic, but in the end was defeated again. Doge then sent him to MLG Hell, where he encountered Sanic.EXE and became friends with him. The two of them decided to work together to prank Sanic super-hard. But, it went HORRIBLY wrong, as the pair woke up the Pingas God and ended up getting in a tussle and beating each other up. Luckily, Dr. Robuttnik, envious of another Eggman meme, blew up Pingas. As a I'm Sorry present, Sawneek gave Sanic "Home Alone" and Sanic got bored to death. Sawneek then returned back home with the help of Sanic. Sawneek Vs. Shoop Da Whoop Then, Sawneek encountered Shoop Da Whoop and challenged him to a battle. While they could both fire lasers, Sawneek was also faster than Shoop Da Whoop and beat him by using a Meme Dash attack. Shoop Da Whoop, somehow, survived the catastrophe and sought out Ronald McDonald Trump to help him beat Sawneek. Sawneek, however, received help from his old rival Zonic and Falcon Punched Ronald McDonald Trump, obliterating him and preventing him from running for President for the upcoming 2069 Presidential Election. However, Ronald McDonald Trump wasn't done yet. Shoop Da Whoop found him and realized he had survived the Falcon Punch. He then merged with Ronald McDonald Trump to become Shoop Da McDonald Trump. The fusion travelled to the MLG Universe, then battled Sanic and defeated him, leaving him in the hospital. An enraged Sawneek travelled to the MLG Universe and realized he needed to fight fire with fire by fusing with the bedridden Sanic. The result was the greatest MLG/YTP fusion of all time: SANEEK!!!!!!! The new fusion found Shoop Da McDonald Trump and battled him in a laser duel. At first, Shoop Da McDonald Trump beat Saneek: But then, Taels threw the Chaos Doritos at him and he used them to become SUPER SANEEK!!!! Super Saneek defeated Shoop Da McDonald Trump with a Super-MLG Falcon Punch, destroying both memes and leaving Saneek the victor. (Whew, that sure was long!) Sawneek In The YTP War When the YTP War started, Sawneek, in a turn-around, double-crossed the YTP team and joined Sanic, though with all other MLG memes he continued to be hostile. When Sqeegee was revealed to have started the YTP invasion, Sawneek worked with Sanic and Malleo to repel the threat. Sqeegee and his followers were finally defeated, and Sawneek briefly crashed with Sanic in the YTP world. Sawneek also stood with Sanic when he was having trouble battling Weegee in the First MLG/YTP War. In the Second MLG/YTP War, however, he fought against Sanic. He tried battling Sanic.exe again, but was blown up with a Meme Bomb. He later resurfaced and beat Sanic.EXE with the help of his two sidekicks Tuils and Tails Doll. Sometimes, Sanic and Sawneek hang out at Sanic's home base and get drunk while watching YTP videos and spicy meme videos. Sawneek continues to be a bold supporter of Sanic to this day. Sawneek's Many Abilities Since Sawneek has so many abilities, it can be a struggle to make a list of them. However, I'm just gonna go over the abilities that Sawneek uses the most. *Falcon Punch: Sawneek's most used move. A sooper-sooper-sooper-sooper powerful punch that can obliterate nearly anything. The only two people who have survived Sawneek's Falcon Punch are Super Sanic and Dolan Duk. *Kamehameha: Another common move, Sawneek is much, much better at using it than Son Goku is. His version is a blue one and he often strangely uses it for transportation, hopping on it and letting it take him places. *Headshot: Sawneek strikes the opponent on the head. Creates an explosion that can obliterate almost any opponent. *Super-Headshot: A super-powerful version of the Headshot that can take out even the strongest opponents. Used it to one-shot Squidward Tentacles. (Getting one-shot by a head-shot is called a Head-Shot One-Shot.) *Meme Bomb: A gigantic bomb in the shape of a cat. This bomb is filled with meme energy that can destroy an entire solar system. Makes a "KA-BOOM!!!!!!" sound when it inevitably kablooshes. *Cosmic Donut: Yes, that's right!!! Sawneek can create his own Cosmic Donuts at will. These strange donuts can teleport people throughout time and space. *Sawneek Kabloosh: Sawneek creates a gigantic explosion. Not as big as a Meme Bomb, though, but still useful for things. *Randomness Attack: This attacks effects are completely random, but it involves Sawneek dancing a weird dance, then jumping high into the air. *Laser Cannon: Sawneek fires a gigantic laser out of his mouth. Useful for things, like killing stuff. *Teleportation: That's right, laddies, Sawneek can teleport!! However, he can't control where he goes. He could travel anywhere in the universe. OH LOOK, THERE HE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!!! So now you know the moves that Sawneek likes to use. Now you know what to expect if he tries to stalk you, which he does like to do. Trivia About Sawneek Sawneek is a proud member of the I Suck Society along with his old friend Sanic.EXE. Tuils wanted to join but he was too lame to join a club of the lamest people in existence. Sawneek can literally do anything in existence. He's that good. Sawneek is good friends with 7 Grand Dad from a visit that he made to the Bootleg Dimension. Malleo and Zonic, however, hate 7 Grand Dad, and Shoop Da Whoop does too. Sawneek loves yelling out, "SAWNEEKA!!!!!" over and over again. Mini-Article!!! How To Unlock Sawneek in Sanic The Game!!! A little known fact is that Sawneek is actually a secret character in Sanic Hegehog, the very first Sanic game!!!!!!!!!! What you have to do is beat the game 69 times in a row, and you have to collect all the Chaos Doritos every single time. Then, take out the MLG cartridge and put it back in again. If done correctly, when you select START, Sawneek's image will flash on the screen and the game will crash. Take the MLG cartridge out AGAIN and put it back in the game, and you will see that, below START, there's a new section titled CHARACTER SELECTION, BETCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111 Click on it, and you will see that you now have the option to play as SAWNEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!SAWNEEK YAH SAWNEEK BETCHES SAWNEEK SAWNEEK YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway, that's how you unlock Sawneek in the game. Awesome, huh?! Oh yeah, one more thing I forgot to tell ya, laddies: When you unlock Sawneek, it deletes your save file. Sawneek's Many Forms: *Toon Sawneek: An alternate version of Sawneek. Toon Sawneek is stronger and faster than Sawneek in his base form and gains many new abilities, but at the cost of cut defense. *Sawneek 2.0: An upgraded version of Sawneek. Faster, stronger, and more durable than Sawneek base form, but can only last for 5 minutes. *Shupa Sawneek: Soopa powahful, Soopa Sawneek is 50x more powfrful than base form Sawneek. *Hypah Sawneek: 420x more powerful than Soopa Sawneek, Hypah Sawneek is at a godly level. *MLG Sawneek: Sawneek learned how to use this form when Sanic tapped the MLGness inside of him. MLG Sawneek No-Scopes anyone he sees. This is the only way to be Shupa Sawneek by using the Chaos Doritos. *Dahrkspeene Sawneek: Sawneek's most powahful form. Still nothing compared to Dankspine Sanic though. Sawneek's Many Rivals Zonic: Has been his rival for years. Malleo: Sawneek thinks that Malleo is super-ugly and Malleo thinks that Sawneek is retarted. Sanic: Both Sonic memes. Sanic.EXE: Have been rivals ever since they met. Sonic.EXE: Thinks Sawneek is super-retarted and stupid and despises him for also having a Tails Doll sidekick. Shoop Da Whoop: Thinks Sawneek is retarted. Grumpy Cat: Thinks Sawneek is retarted.(WOW!!! HOW MANY PEOPLE THINK SAWNEEK IS RETARTED!!!!!!!! I GUESS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!! Most Fakegees (though some just don't give a crap about him.) Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Guys Who Hate Weegee Category: YO MOM!!! Category:Random Pages Category:Characters Category:Sanic Friends Category:Friends Of Sawneek Category:Robuttnik's Nightmare Category:Articles